


Escape

by madameseahorse



Series: Surrogate and Side Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Happy Ending, Humor, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Threesome, but in a funny ironic way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: Alfor and Coran have been secretly together since before the king's marriage. Since Coran became their surrogate, Melenor has been developing feelings for him (and acting on them). Coran decides that enough is enough and they should both just come clean with each other.Or five times that Alfor and Melenor had a huge pregnancy kink, and that one time they found out that they all liked pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Well, as long as the drinks were virgin and if Altea had rain. Getting caught in the razor sharp, boiling hot rocks doesn't have the same catchy ring to it.
Relationships: Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Alfor/Allura's Mother/Coran (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron)
Series: Surrogate and Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367479
Kudos: 3





	Escape

Coran told himself that he wasn't going to sleep with Melenor again. They decided after their night in the dining room had just been stress relief. Hormones were involved, since he was pregnant with the queen's child. Her scent seemed to have stopped the morning sickness. Coran started eating and keeping his food down. He gained back the weight he lost, which was a great sign. It was even better when he started to look pregnant.

He showed Alfor first. Alfor was working in his lab, the same one he steered Coran out of a phoeb ago.

"Sorry to bother you, your majesty. I have to show you something," he stammered, suddenly nervous. Alfor had told him to stay out of the lab. In fact, he looked ready to shoo his advisor away.

"No bother. I just need to tweak something."

He nodded, watching his partner tightened a bolt on the Black Lion's jaw.

"You've made a lot of progress since I was last in here."

"Not that much. I still have a long ways to go before he's done. Ah, qui-" he began to curse when he pinched his finger with the wrench.

"Now, what did you say about swearing?" he teased, running his hand down his belly.

"I've got a pair of ears in here whose father requested that I refrain from swearing whilst they are in there."

The wrench clattered to the floor. Alfor closed the distance between them, eyes glued to Coran's belly.

"You're showing? I've noticed that you've been eating better, but I didn't realize. C-Can I touch you? Your stomach, I mean," he babbled.

"No need to ask. It is your baby in there," he chuckled.

"Well, yes, but they are currently in your body."

He sighed and grabbed Alfor's hand to place on his stomach.

The king gasped. Coran's belly was firm and taunt under his hand.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yessir. I didn't realize that the weight gain wasn't from eating better. I'm sure that there is a fair amount of cookies in there, in addition to the baby," he chuckled.

Alfor kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mm, Alfor! We're in your lab. Someone might see us," he whispered, furtively looking around as his partner nibbled the tip of his ear.

"You're right," he said. Coran did not believe him, as he said it while kissing down his jaw and was moving south.

"You want to see inside this lion?" Alfor asked out of the blue.

"Is that a euphemism?" Coran asked. Alfor took him by the hand and attempting to lead him up the gangplank into the Lion's mouth.

"No, but I do intend to make love to you in the cockpit."

He raised his eyebrow.

"And that was not a euphemism either. I'm near the end of my heat," the king explained.

"Yes, and I am with child. Your child, to be precise."

Alfor beamed.

"Isn't science amazing? You haven't been in here yet, have you?" He gestured for Coran to follow. His curiousity got the best of him and he followed Alfor. As a mechanic, he found these lions interesting, although they had an element that was more spiritual than other Altean ships.

"I thought you preferred the red one?"

"He prefers me, actually. However, he is a mess right now. This one is closer."

"Will your lion become envious if we fornicate in this lion?" he asked as Alfor hastily threw a tarp over the pilot's seat.

"Sarcasm, Coran?"

"Not at all. I may not understand your relationship with these uh ships, but I don't want to make fun of you for it."

Alfor kissed him.

"Excellent. I'm just going to get a little shorter so I can sit on your lap. Feel free to sit down." He untied his work apron.

"Will this lion get mad at us for fornicating in his cockpit?"

"Nah, she'll be fine." Alfor unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. Coran's breath hitched at the sight. The two of them had not made love since before Alfor and Melenor started trying for a baby. That had been maybe three decaphoebs. Coran knew that heats were exhausting. Alfor wouldn't want to mess around with him if he spent several quintants each heat trying to get pregnant. The miscarriages took a physical and emotional toll as well.

He undressed from the waist down. Alfor helped him unbutton his top. Coran would have protested, but it had been so long. The king's hands were calloused and sent jolts of pleasure as they ran up and down his sides. He sat down, the tarp crinkling underneath him.

"Let me know if I make you uncomfortable," Alfor said, now slightly shorter than his advisor. Coran had been taller than him briefly as teenagers. Seeing Alfor like this made him think of their first time together, since they had been during that time.

"Do you remember our first time?"

"Naturally." He gasped at Coran began scissoring his entrance. He was at the point in his heat where he would be on the receiving end of a woman's ovipositor and had shifted. He barely needed any preparation, but Coran enjoyed the velvety silkiness of Alfor's vagina. He took his gloves off to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

\----- 

"You had that terrible undercut with a braid and that one strand just rebelling from everything."

It took a dobash for the words to reach his brain through the post-orgasmic haze. Alfor must be talking about their first time still. Neither of them lasted long and they were now getting dressed.

"That haircut wasn't my best," Coran admitted.

"But you had that braid." Alfor twirled a lock of Coran's hair.

"You would look very fetching with your hair braided."

"Maybe." Coran pulled up his pants.

"Not maybe. You would. Your hair is so thick and shiny." Now at his true height, Alfor leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Getting longer, too."

"Pregnancy really agrees with you." Alfor's hands lingered as he buttoned Coran's shirt.

"Is that alright? You seem a tad melancholic."

"It is completely alright. You haven't done anything wrong. I don't mean to be melancholic," he joked, but Coran suspected something was bothering him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet, but I appreciate the offer." Alfor carefully wadded up the tarp, making sure to not drip any fluids on the floor. Coran bent down.

"You should really not bend down using your back. Use your knees." He demonstrated the movement and picked up his apron that Coran had been reaching for.

"It will be harder to bend forward as your belly grows."

"You're right. Best get in the habit now before they get bigger."

"Right. That's what I meant," Alfor said hastily. Was the color in the king's cheeks from leftover from their mid-morning delight or something else? Embarrassment? Shame?

Nah. Why would Alfor be ashamed? Coran didn't have the slightest idea as he finished getting dressed and let Alfor get back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> It will all make sense eventually. Hopefully.


End file.
